The present invention relates to sporting goods, and particularly to a device which allows the user to simulate the action of a skateboard.
Skateboarding as a sport has matured and developed to a point where it is now a year-round indoor and outdoor activity, with international competitions being held and with enthusiasts exhibiting the highest levels of skill. A proficient skateboarder is able to form a wide variety of tricks and stunts, which require time and effort to master. The typical learning curve incorporates falls, scrapes, and bruises to the skateboard.
A conventional skateboard comprises an elongated platform on which the skateboarder stands, positions him or herself and two pairs of wheels. In addition to serving as a source of transportation, with the user providing forward force through leg action similar to that used in propelling a scooter, the skilled skateboard enthusiast can execute leaps and skids, riding upon and over a variety of obstacles, performing jumps and other maneuvers. An explanation of the science behind skateboarding can be found at www.exploratorium.edu/skateboarding.
The conventional way for a skateboarder to practice his or her craft or learn new tricks is through trial and error. The learning curve is rendered difficult because of the very nature of the skateboard. The skateboard wheels provide a particularly unstable platform, requiring the user to maintain balance as the skateboard moves forward while attempting to master the additional actions necessary to progress. Thus, the learning process is not without physical risks. In addition, both the novice as well as the proficient skateboarder requires a large area to skateboard. A skateboard cannot be used in a small or confined area.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a skateboard simulator, which allows the enthusiast to develop skateboard skills and creativity without the risks and difficulties associated with conventional skateboard use.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a skateboard simulator which reproduces the feel and action of a conventional skateboard.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a skateboard simulator which is stable and which absorbs shock and impact.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a recreational device which simulates the response of a skateboard while allowing use in confined areas.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, the skateboard simulator of the present invention comprises a skateboard-type deck supported by a pair of resilient support truck members. The support truck members are positioned similarly to the location of conventional skateboard wheel trucks, on a conventional skateboard and are of a construction which simulates the response of a conventional wheeled skateboard to the motions and actions of the user. Each of the support truck members includes a pair of laterally-spaced support lobes. The lobes provide a non-slip contact with the ground. Preferably, the support members are of a urethane composition. The lobes may be of a hollow construction to accentuate flexure in a manner which best simulates wheeled skateboard action.